


Принц бильярда

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эчизен и Фуджи играют в бильярд</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц бильярда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Color of Money](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45493) by marks. 



– Фуджи-семпай, кажется, это не лучшее место, куда можно привести своего кохая.  
– Нет, – отвечает Фуджи, безмятежно улыбаясь. – Пожалуй, не лучшее.

* * *  
Играть с Эчизеном в бильярд оказалось почти так же забавно, как в теннис – пускай он и был сущим новичком – поэтому у Фуджи возникла идея. Они сыграют пару партий в столь любимый им бильярд и заработают немного денег – план, сулящий не только выгоду, но и веселье.  
Фуджи решил, что они выдадут себя за братьев.  
– Капитан бы этого не одобрил, – сообщил, подумав, Эчизен. Судя по виду, он был не слишком из-за этого расстроен.  
– А-а. Ну, Тезуки здесь нет, – Фуджи предпочел не углубляться в то, _почему_ так случилось и как он этого добился. – А то, чего он не знает, ему не вредит.

 

* * *  
В бильярдном зале шумно и накурено. Они спускаются по ступеням, и Эчизен независимо прячет руки в карманы куртки. Через плечо Фуджи перекинута теннисная сумка, но это не мешает им с Эчизеном выглядеть детьми, случайно влезшими во взрослые игры.  
– Разве вы не слишком малы, чтобы здесь находиться? – спрашивает мужчина за стойкой. У него волосатые руки и густая щетина, ностальгически напоминающая Фуджи о капитане Ямато.  
Фуджи напускает на себя смущенный вид:  
– А что, у вас есть возрастные ограничения? Мне просто хотелось научить брата играть в бильярд. Правда, я и сам не очень опытный игрок.  
Мужчина хмыкает, но все-таки берет у них деньги и кивает на свободный стол.  
Какое-то время Фуджи искренне развлекается, «преподавая» Эчизену азы. _Это стол, Рема-кун. Это биток, Рема-кун. Это пирамида, это мел, а это кий, Рема-кун. Помести кий между пальцами и оттяни его назад. Плавно, Рема-кун._ Следует отдать Эчизену должное, он переносит все это безропотно, позволяя Фуджи склоняться над ним и направлять его руки. Они сообща производят разбой – жалкое зрелище: внутренние шары остаются на месте, в то время как внешние раскатываются по столу. В лузу не попадает ни один.  
– Вы двое новенькие? – раздается за спиной Фуджи полминуты спустя.  
Идеально. Лучше просто не бывает.  
Фуджи выпрямляется.  
– Да, мы здесь впервые.  
Парней двое, один высокий и тощий, второй приземистый и толстый, каждому лет по двадцать или около того. Фуджи смотрит на их напряженные улыбки и думает, что вряд ли они улыбаются так уж часто. Позор, на самом деле,– только постоянная практика позволяет стать лучше в том, смысл чего от тебя ускользает. Фуджи ослепительно улыбается им в ответ. Эчизен вообще никак не реагирует.  
– Вы, ребятишки, слишком малы, чтобы здесь находиться.  
– Нам это уже говорили, – бормочет Эчизен себе под нос, но в его голосе не слышится привычного нахальства.  
Фуджи опускает руку ему на плечо.  
– Я просто учу брата играть в «девятку».  
Тощий рассматривает стол и неудавшийся разбой.  
– Не очень-то хороший из тебя учитель, а?  
– Ну, – Фуджи прикусывает губу, – просто я не слишком часто играю.  
Эчизен, словно осененный внезапной идеей, поднимает на парней широко раскрытые глаза:  
– Может, вы могли бы нам помочь? – спрашивает он.  
– Ну, почему бы и нет, – смеется толстый. – Раз ты так вежливо просишь. Но никакой ерунды вроде «девятки»! – он запускает руку под стол, достает оставшиеся шары и начинает складывать их пирамидой.  
– Я еще никогда не играл с таким количеством шаров, – признается Фуджи.  
– Это просто, пацан. К тому же мы сделаем вам поблажку, – тощий внимательно изучает стоящие на подставке кии, выбирает подходящий и начинает натирать его мелом. Затем стряхивает голубоватую меловую крошку со своей черной футболки и снисходительно оглядывает Эчизена с Фуджи. – Мы даже разрешаем вам сделать разбой, – предлагает он щедро. – В конце концов, вы ведь новички.  
– Ну, хорошо, какой вред от одной игры? – уступает Фуджи. Согласно кивнув, Эчизен, бросает на него нарочито нервный взгляд (Фуджи думает, что уже за одно только это он заслуживает награды) и склоняется над столом. Устанавливает биток, дрожащими руками оттягивает кий – и делает ужасный разбой, в результате которого каким-то чудом умудряется загнать в лузу «четверку».  
Эчизен передает кий Фуджи, в то время как тощий проставляет счет на стоящей у стены зеленой доске.  
– Ну, хорошо, ребятки, один шар вы уже загнали. Значит, ваши – сплошные, а наши – полосатые.  
– Сплошные? – переспрашивает Эчизен.  
– Полосатые? – переспрашивает Фуджи.  
– Хотите сыграть на деньги? – интересуется толстый. – Просто маленькое дружеское пари. Скажем… команда, которая первой забьет свои семь шаров, а после загонит в лузу черную «восьмерку», получит тысячу йен.  
Фуджи хмурится.  
– Играть на деньги? Это же неправильно.  
– Да ладно, Шюске, – ноет Рема, цепляясь за его локоть – совсем как это в детстве делал Юта, когда хотел, чтобы Фуджи обратил на него внимание или защитил от чего-то. – Папа же дал нам достаточно карманных денег.  
– Ну, ладно, Рема-кун. Тысяча йен, – их противники что-то одобрительно бормочут. Пальцы Фуджи оглаживают кий: тот весьма истерт – сказывается длительное пребывание в руках многочисленных игроков. – Но есть небольшая проблема.  
– Какая? – спрашивает Эчизен.  
– Этот кий мне не подходит.  
Эчизен отводит волосы со лба, словно пытается поправить несуществующую кепку.  
– Тогда возьми свой.  
– Тебе приходят в голову отличные идеи, – отвечает Фуджи, бросая забракованный кий обратно Эчизену. Затем, присев, расстегивает принесенную сумку, вытаскивает оттуда тяжелый футляр – и нарочито медленно откидывает защелки.  
– Эй, что происходит? – недоумевает тощий. Фуджи скручивает вместе нижнюю и среднюю части кия, после умело привинчивает к ним верхнюю, выпрямляется и бросает оценивающий взгляд на Эчизена. Тот выглядит так, словно ему предстоит сложный теннисный матч – сплошные азарт и нахальство. От этого зрелища их противники начинают мелко дрожать – а затем переводят взгляд на Фуджи. Он дарит им лучшую из своих улыбок.  
– Сейчас моя очередь, не так ли?

* * *  
Остальные семь шаров уходят в лузы буквально в мгновение ока.  
– «Хакугей», – комментирует Эчизен, когда биток после удара возвращается обратно к Фуджи. Толпа, к этому времени собравшаяся у стола, разглядывает их так, словно они отрастили себе по второй голове.  
Фуджи полагает, что это естественно: в конце концов, большинство людей не играют в бильярд так, как они играют в теннис. С другой стороны, они с Эчизеном никогда не принадлежали к большинству.

* * *  
– «Драйв Би», – сообщает Фуджи собравшимся, когда «тройка» выписывает две дуги над «десяткой» и «двенадцаткой» и уходит в угловую лузу. Они с Эчизеном соприкасаются кулаками.

* * *  
– «Тсубаме Гаеши», – бормочет Эчизен, глядя, как взорвавшийся движением биток, закрутившись, зависает над угловой лузой, столкнув в нее «пятерку». Удивленное аханье толпы почти перекрывает его голос, но Фуджи все равно слышит его слова.

* * *  
– О-о, – произносит Фуджи, когда «единица» и «двойка» одновременно уходят в противоположные лузы. – «Сплит степ».

* * *  
– Исчезающая подача, – констатирует Эчизен. – Хм. Или правильнее будет сказать исчезающий удар от борта? – он одаряет Фуджи широкой улыбкой. Фуджи не помнит, улыбался ли Эчизен когда-нибудь прежде так искренне, и удивляется, как сильно ему самому хочется _перестать_ улыбаться, пусть даже на минуту. Вместо этого он внимательно наблюдает, как ныряет в лузу «шестерка». Теперь Эчизену остается только разобраться с «восьмеркой».

* * *  
– Вам еще работать и работать, – «восьмерка» катится и падает в лузу, закрепляя их победу.  
– «Зеро-шики»? Ты просто великолепен, Рема-кун.  
Эчизен с ухмылкой укладывает кий на плечо:  
– Да ты и сам неплох, братец.  
Фуджи широко распахивает глаза.

 

* * *  
Противники нехотя вручают им честно заработанную тысячу, а затем вдруг все хотят попробовать против них свои силы, пускай теперь ни для кого и не секрет, как хорошо они на самом деле играют. Это весело. Фуджи и впрямь очень любит бильярд.  
– Что, по-твоему, сказал бы сейчас Тезука? – спрашивает Фуджи, наклоняясь к уху Эчизена после того, как они выигрывают пять игр кряду.  
– Ты слишком много думаешь о капитане, Фуджи-семпай, – отвечает Эчизен, поворачивая голову. Теперь их лица разделяют считанные сантиметры. – То, чего он не знает – и все такое…  
– А я думал, вы братья, – влезает в разговор их последний противник.  
Фуджи поднимает глаза и наклоняет голову, так и не убрав руки с затылка Эчизена.  
– Что, разве братья ведут себя иначе?  
Эчизен издает звук, до странности напоминающий фырканье.

* * *  
К концу вечера их выигрыш составляет девять тысяч йен и пару штанов. Фуджи собирался простить долг бедняге, забывшему бумажник в других штанах, но тот настоял на том, чтобы расплатиться. Фуджи видит в этом светлую сторону: по крайней мере, теперь их должник всегда будет помнить, где оставил свои деньги.  
– По-моему, в них влезут как минимум двое, – говорит Фуджи, критически рассматривая штаны и прикладывая их к себе. – Не хочешь это выяснить, Эчизен?  
В ответ тот просто закатывает глаза.  
После игры Фуджи угощает Эчизена мороженым, втайне удивляясь количеству порций, которые способно умять такое щуплое существо. Если честно, собственное удивление удивляет Фуджи куда больше – это не та эмоция, к которой он привык. Но он не имеет ничего против; их выигрыша более чем достаточно, чтобы оплатить съеденный десерт. Впрочем, даже если они истратят все деньги, и единственным свидетельством их блестящих побед станет липкая полоска шоколада в уголке рта Эчизена, вечер все равно пройдет не зря.  
– Спасибо, что удовлетворил мою просьбу, Эчизен, – Фуджи разрывает свою салфетку на полоски, складывая из них бумажную горку.  
Эчизен вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, и шоколадная полоска исчезает, словно ее и не было.  
– Пустяки, семпай.


End file.
